Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 4 = 10x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 4) - 5x = (10x + 10) - 5x$ $4 = 5x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $4 - 10 = (5x + 10) - 10$ $-6 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-6}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{6}{5} = x$